


Matt Murdock's Massive Mistake

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Jealousy, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy starts seeing Daredevil in weird places.  Matt has an explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt Murdock's Massive Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, just bare with me here, it'll make sense. The idea belongs to sourgoat on tumblr, not me.

Foggy’s ears rang like a bomb had gone off in his face. 

It happened like this: Foggy had been seeing a lot of this guy in the mask. The devil of Hell’s Kitchen. Like, outside of the papers. In the office, specifically. Always just a flash of black by the window then gone. It was just damn creepy. 

And scary. 

He’d mention it to Matt and he’d shrug it off like it was par for the course, some weird guy— some weird criminal —popping into their office doing god knows what, and yeah, Foggy thought that was weird too, but he’d never have guessed… well.

Anyway, he went over to Matt’s one day to see if he was down for lunch at that coffee shop he liked with the everything bagels and when he went to bang on the door like he does when he’s feeling particularly obnoxious that day it just swung wide open.

It swung opened and revealed none other than the man in the mask.

What the actual hell.

He’s leaning against the wall, calm as you please, like he’s right at home in Matt’s apartment. When he flinched at the sound of the door opening and started stumbling away, Foggy noticed he’s clutching his side like he’s hurt or something. He must not have been that hurt though, because before Foggy can get so much as a ‘what the fuck’ out the guy’s hopping out the window like he’s spider-man.

He doesn’t get to say it, but he thinks it. Very strongly.

What the fuck?

He calls Matt about a hundred times before he gives up and goes home.

The next day Matt doesn’t come into the office until 2 in the afternoon and Foggy wastes no time telling him what he saw. He sort of babbles it out like it’s all one word, but he gets it out. Foggy expects at least a little shock, a little fear, something other than this little sigh Matt lets out while hanging his head, like he’s—guilty.  
Foggy’s chest starts to ache and he’s not sure why.

“Matt,” he says, his eyebrows furrowing. Something about this is seriously not right.

“Foggy,” Matt echoes back in this awful, resigned tone.

Foggy interrupts him, his heart starting to beat faster, “Matt, what the hell is going on, I just told you a terrorist was in your apartment and you’re acting like I caught you in bed with him, what—”

Foggy stopped short when Matt opened his mouth. Matt took a breath and snapped his mouth shut again. Foggy watched him silently as he floundered, and then he says it.

“We—Daredevil and I, we’re—we are… together.”

Boom.

And the bomb goes off. Right in Foggy’s face.

This time he gets to say it: “What the fuck?”

Then he says it again for good measure. He can tell he sounds like he’s panicking, maybe because he is. For a couple reasons. One: Matt’s apparently banging a criminal. Two: he’s banging a male criminal. Foggy told Matt he’s bisexual ages ago, why didn’t Matt tell him he was into dudes too? Foggy feels sick. He doesn’t want to know why, but he does.

“Foggy, he isn’t who people say he is, he’s—he’s good, he saved me Foggy.”

“Alright, so he’s Captain freaking America, cool man, so why didn’t you tell me you like guys?”

Back when he’d first met Matt, Foggy had the worst, most unfortunate crush on him. It had been painful, but he’d convinced himself Matt was straight. He’d told himself over and over again until seeing Matt smile didn’t hurt so much. He watched Matt date girl after girl and felt exasperation more than jealousy. He’d gotten over it eventually. Mostly.

It’d been fine as long as he knew Matt just couldn’t be into him because he wasn’t into guys, you know, not his fault he’s straight. And gorgeous. But now, well. Now it seemed like Matt wasn’t into him because he just wasn’t into Foggy shaped people. Or, Foggy specifically. Ouch.

Matt lets out a breathy exhale of a laugh, “It… it just never came up.”

“My sexuality did,” Foggy says, he puts his hands on his hips, breathes out one long sigh, “Dude, I respect your right to keep quiet. Hell, my family, you and Karen are the only people I’m out to, but I thought you trusted me, man.”

“I do, I do trust you Foggy, more than anyone,” Matt says, he sounds frantic, “It just, I didn’t know, and then it didn’t matter, and then it never came up I… I didn’t mean to keep it from you Foggy, I swear.”

Matt puts his hand on Foggy’s shoulder and it burns Foggy’s skin like a brand, but he lets it happen anyway, “I swear,” Matt says gently. Bile rises in Foggy’s throat. He swallows it.

“Alright… alright Matt, how about you tell me about this guy, because all I’ve heard about him is some seriously scary cop killing, mass bombing shit and, y’know, I’d like to know if my best friend’s got a death wish.”

So Foggy sits there, forcing himself to listen to the story of how Matt Murdock came to be wooed by Hell’s Kitchen’s very own Devil. At some point the aching in his chest stops, his eyes stop stinging, his head becomes numb and it's almost like a normal situation. Foggy nodded and gasped and joked at the right times, or at least he hoped he did, and when the story's over they get to work and they don’t say a think about it.

When Foggy gets home he doesn’t grab a snack like he usually does. When he sits on the couch he doesn’t turn the TV on like he usually does. He sits in silence and lets the pain slowly come back.

Daredevil is hot. Foggy doesn’t need to see his face to know that. He’s got a perfect ass, he’s got great, bulging muscles in all the right places, he’s got a torso shaped like an upside-down triangle. He’s mysterious, he’s dark, he’s brooding, he’s misunderstood, he’s apparently a fucking superhero (he really is Captain freaking America) and Foggy’s, well… Foggy. 

Being Foggy has never felt like a more unattractive thing to be. 

Foggy snatches up the remote and punches buttons until the TV turns on and he stares blankly at whatever is happening on it, which looks to be some sort of antique show. No matter how hard he tries, Foggy just can’t stop… picturing it. Matt with Daredevil. Daredevil with Matt. Daredevil holding Matt in his stupidly huge arms. Daredevil kissing Matt’s red, red lips.

Fuck.

Daredevil fucking Matt.

Foggy thinks he might be having a heart attack.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written seriously in a long, long time, so if someone happens to stumble across this, criticism is very welcome.


End file.
